


don’t message me (cause i won’t reply)

by clothesnotfound



Series: mcyt but i’m projecting [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships, endgame karlnapity, sapnap is bad with emotions, use of real names throughout whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clothesnotfound/pseuds/clothesnotfound
Summary: “so, what? you just want me to stop hanging out with them?” nick narrows his eyes.clay is silent for a moment. “yes.”“stop the car.” nick demands.“what?” clay questions.“i said stop.” nick’s voice wobbles.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt but i’m projecting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	don’t message me (cause i won’t reply)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while listening to boys will be bugs and tame impala on repeat. does it show

“i’m home,”

nick steps into the house and shuts the door behind him softly, not wanting to disturb anyone who might be sleeping.

clay lifts his head from his position on the couch, a smile on his face. “hey babe. long day?” 

nick shrugs. “something like that. i just want to go to bed.”

“you’re welcome to join us.” clay comments, turning his attention back to the tv as he runs his fingers through george’s hair, who’s sleeping on top of him.

nick weighs his options. on one hand, he’d love to cuddle with his boyfriends- he really needed it- but on the other hand, george got grumpy when he was awoken before he wanted to be, and nick doesn’t think he wants to deal with that right now. 

“no, it’s okay,” he mumbles, making his way to the steps. “i don’t want to wake george up.”

“okay,” clay hums, not taking his eyes off the screen as nick scales the steps.

once safely in his bedroom, nick slumps to the floor, emotions overwhelming him all at once. he meant to tell clay that he got fired, but after seeing how cuddled up him and george were, he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

he’s crying before he realizes it, hot tears slipping down his face. he hugs his legs to his chest, burying his face into his arms as he cries.

it was so stupid- he could barely keep a job for longer than a week. it was always the same comments on how his performance has been lacking and how they expected better from him, before they send him out of the door and he starts the cycle all over again. nick can’t bring himself to tell either of his boyfriends, he couldn’t bear to see their disappointment, even if it only flashed for a moment. he numbly notes that he’d have to look for _another_ job, and go to _another_ interview, all without either of them knowing.

he cries. he cries for a long time.

long enough that he hears clay and george stumble into clay’s room, bed squeaking as they got comfortable.

his chest tightens uncomfortably. they didn’t even come to get him. he then thinks that’s stupid- clay thinks he’s sleeping. the pain doesn’t leave his chest as he climbs into bed and curls up, staring at the wall until he feels tired enough to fall asleep.

-

“nick! get up! don’t you have work today?”

shit.

nick sits up quickly, before wincing at the brightness of everything, closing his eyes and rubbing the pain away. once he comes to his surroundings, there’s a banging at his door, before the knob twists and it opens.

“oh,” clay stands in his doorway hesitantly. “i didn’t think you were up.”

“i am.” nick throws the covers off and stands up, back turned to clay as he sighs.

“well, get ready for work, i’m not waiting forever to drive you.” clay begins to shut the door.

“don’t worry about it,” nick yawns, stretching. “no work today.”

clay falters in his movement, opening the door wide again. “why didn’t you tell me last night? i mean, i don’t mind driving you to work, but you have to be up earlier than i do, and i’d like to sleep in a little longer.”

nick pushes away the thought of telling him he got fired, simply shrugging as he turns around. “forgot to. you know how i am. sorry.”

clay studies his face for a moment, before sighing, tension leaving his body. “it’s fine, nick.” he shakes his head, closing the door. “get some sleep, you looked absolutely exhausted last night.”

the door shuts, and nick feels the dam burst as he starts crying again. he sits on his bed and fumbles for his phone on his nightstand, opening his texts with karl.

**me**

kalr

can iconme ove r

**karl <3**

sappie?? are u ok? :c

ofc u can come over babes

**me**

tahnk yuo 

be ovre inten 

**karl <3**

doors unlocked when you get here 

nick set his phone on his nightstand again, moving to his dresser to get ready. he tugged off his work clothes that he’d forgotten to take off last night, clothes that he’d probably never be putting on again. he digs through his closet, pulling on a panda hoodie that’s too large for him, pulling on a pair of sweatpants afterwards.

he makes his way downstairs and pulls on his shoes, heading out the door.

he ignores clay’s call from upstairs asking where he’s going.

-

nick relaxes into karl’s arms, sniffling weakly as he cries for the 3rd time in less than 24 hours.

“do you wanna talk about it, babes?” karl asks gently, rubbing circles into nick’s back.

nick nods slowly, taking in a shuddering breath so he can explain why he was breaking down, more than usual.

“i… i um, got fired.” nick croaked, voice sore from holding in his tears for so long. karl makes a soft, sympathetic noise, allowing him to continue. nick curls closer into karl’s touch, sniffling, “and- and i couldn’t tell clay, or- or g-george.”

“why not, hun?” karl tangles his fingers into nick’s knotted black hair, gently unweaving the strands from each other.

nick trembles, “i didn’t want.. them to be disappointed. you know how many jobs i’ve lost this year already.”

karl nods, shifting so nick’s laying on top of him. nick moves so his head is more centered on karl’s chest, listening to the dull thud of his heart and the rumble of his chest as he speaks.

“it’s okay, babes. you don’t have to tell them immediately.” karl scratches nick’s head gently, like he’s an animal sitting on the other, begging for attention. “and you don’t have to go home to them yet if you don’t want to. you can stay here, and i can ask alex if he wants to come over. it can just be us.”

after a long moment of pondering, nick nods against karl’s chest, and the hand leaves his hair as the older male reaches to the coffee table and grabs his phone.

he lets karl’s voice drone on in the background as he gets lost in his thoughts, wondering how clay and george were doing.

nick doesn’t think about them too long, as karl’s hand is eventually on his head again, scratching away gently at his scalp. he doesn’t know how long they sit like that until the door opens, alex’s unusually soft voice following it. “hey guys.”

nick lifts himself off of karl even if he doesn’t want to, opening his arms for the other male. alex huffs out a laugh, dropping next to nick on the couch and wrapping his arms around him. “you okay, big guy?”

nick holds onto him tighter, sniffling once before letting go. “i think so.”

karl rests a hand on his shoulder, “you wanna play games on my switch? i know how much you like mario kart.”

nick doesn’t think he’s ever been happier. “y-yeah, i’d like that.”

they play until the late hours of the night, yelling and screaming like teenage boys. currently they’re mashing their controller buttons so hard it might break, trying to kick each other off the stage with various characters as they play smash bros.

“aw, what?!” alex screeches as he’s flung out of the arena, losing his last life. “you are such a cheater!”

“and you’re a sore loser!” karl snaps back, a dolphin like giggle following afterwards. it has both nick and alex reeling, laughing up a storm.

it all comes to a halt as there’s a knock on the door.

karl reluctantly pauses the game, quirking an eyebrow. “i didn’t plan on anyone else coming over.. did one of you two invite someone?”

two heads shake in sync.

“okay, well, stay here. i’ll go see who it is.” karl exits the living room, leaving the two males to stare at each other in confusion, wondering who it could’ve been.

karl comes around the corner with two people in tow, and nick feels his heart drop into his gut. no, lower. to his feet.

it’s clay and george.

“nick! where’ve you been?” clay looks worried, walking closer and cupping nick’s face in his hands. nick blinks, gently moving away from his boyfriend’s hands. “oh, um,” he looks away. “i’ve been here, with.. alex and karl.”

“we were worried sick,” george pipes up, voice sounding tired and strained. had he been crying? “you weren’t answering your phone..”

oh. oh shit.

nick had completely forgotten about them in the midst of playing games with his friends, and they might’ve thought he died or something. clay would worry over small things like someone not replying due to his adhd, his worry probably rubbed off on george.

“i’m sorry,” nick glances to karl and alex, who are standing to the right of him, looking uncomfortable. “um,” he stands to his feet, grabbing his phone off the coffee table and walking to clay and george. he turns to his friends and nods at them, “s-see you guys later.”

alex can’t meet his eyes. “bye, nick.”

karl gives him a hug before he leaves, squeezing him. “bye, nickie.”

-

the car ride home is silent. george is staring out the window as clay drives, and nick can only repeatedly glance between the back of their heads. he feels like a kid who just got caught watching porn, small and ashamed. he curls in on himself, hugging his sides as he leans against the car door.

“so..” clay begins, glancing into his rearview mirror at nick. “‘nickie’, huh?”

“what?” nick raises his head a little, he can already feel some sort of argument coming on.

“why did karl call you nickie?” clay asks, tone unusually harsh.

nick is already so confused. “it’s.. just a nickname. why is it a big deal?” he slouches, staring at the streetlights as they whizz by.

“i don’t like it.” clay scoffs, and george hums dismissively.

nick pauses. “...are you jealous?”

clay doesn’t respond. nick’s hit the nail on the head.

“clay, don’t ignore me.” nick sits up, arms crossed over his chest. “why are you jealous of karl?”

“guys, please.” george mumbles.

“be quiet, george, don’t act like you aren’t jealous too.” clay bites, gripping the steering wheel harder.

george whips his head so fast that nick thinks he might get whiplash. “and if i am?”

clay glares at him out of the side of his eye. “don’t act like you’re better than me.”

nick goes back to looking between them, disliking how tension begins to fill the car. “where did this even come from? are you guys both jealous of karl?” nick asks tentatively, brows knit in concern.

“no, george over here is jealous of alex!” clay snaps, causing nick to flinch backwards. silence echos between the three of them. he feels sick to his stomach.

“so, what? you just want me to stop hanging out with them?” nick narrows his eyes.

clay is silent for a moment. “yes.”

“stop the car.” nick demands.

“what?” clay questions.

“i said stop.” nick’s voice wobbles.

clay pulls to the side of the road and slows to a stop, putting the car in park. “nick, what the hell?”

nick sniffles, using his hoodie sleeves to rub at his eyes. he doesn’t want to cry in front of them. he buried his face in his sleeves, jolting as he feels george’s hand rest on his arm. he looks at both of them, their concerned faces.

“what’s wrong with you?” george asks, his concern turning more into confusion.

“i don’t think i can do this anymore,” nick sobs, snot running down from his nose.

clay and george share a look. “do.. do what, nick?” clay asks after a while, hesitantly.

“this, all of this! stop looking at each other like i’m a child!” nick feels more angry tears flow down his cheeks. “you don’t get to decide who i hang out with!”

clay rambles. “nick, i didn’t mean it like th-“ 

“then how did you mean it?” nick interrupts, voice harsh and unforgiving.

“i..” clay pauses. “i don’t know.”

“take me back to karl’s house.”

“wha-”

“either i’m going to karl’s house or this relationship is over. you can’t control who i hang out with, clay! no matter how jealous you are! either get along with them, both of you, or i’m done.” nick sniffles again, wiping the tears off his face.

george shifts in his seat, staring blankly ahead. “let him go.”

“george-“ clay begins.

“let him go.” george repeats, authority slipping into his tone.

-

once again, nick is curled into karl’s arms, sobbing, with the addition of alex by his side.

“you did well.” alex mumbles softly, a frown on his face as nick trembles under his touch.

nick lifts his head, wiping at his eyes. “i don’t think i ever loved them,” he laughs weakly, “they were too busy looking at each other to care for me. i mean, i guess they did come to get me when they got worried.. but..”

he buries his face into karl’s hoodie, whimpering. “i know, babes.” karl rubs nick’s back in circles, comfortingly.

“i just..” nick starts again, taking breaths to stable himself, stable his voice. “i.. i dunno. i wished they looked at me more. cared more.”

alex lets out a sympathetic hum. “let’s get you laid down, yeah? we can talk more tomorrow. and i’m sure karl will help you get your stuff sometime this week incase you want to move out of their house.”

nick nods sleepily, lifting off of karl so he can move. karl stands, bones cracking in the process from sitting in the same position for so long. “we can all share my bed, i’m sure it’s big enough.” he shrugs nonchalantly, letting the others slowly follow him to his room.

it takes mere minutes before they’re comfortable, nick sandwiched in the middle of them, arms curled around him from both sides.

nick yawns. “goodnight guys.”

karl and alex mumble a tired, ‘goodnight’ respectively, before succumbing to sleep.

nick is the last one to fall asleep, feeling more comfortable than he had in weeks, months even.

he falls asleep easily that night.


End file.
